Data acquisition in a well during production and drilling is known in the art. In the production sector of the exploration and production of hydrocarbons, downhole gauges for production and reservoir evaluation are used with permanent and retrievable systems. The retrievable systems are normally deployed inside production tubing using an electrical cable that transmits information from the well in real time to the surface as the system is pulled from the bottom of the well to the surface, logging the entire well for data.
Permanently and semi-permanently deployed gauges are also used in the wellbore. Permanent gauges use a cable mounted on the outside of the production tubing from the surface to where the gauge is located inside of the well. The gauges transmit data in real time continuously. If the cable is cut, the gauge is no longer connected to the surface and no data are transferred to the surface. Cable deployment is also very complicated and can cause the customer to have to go in the well to fish the system if the cable is not flush to the production tubing. Semi-permanent gauges exist where the semi-permanent gauge seats in a side pocket mandrel inside the well, collects data, and stores the data in memory. When the operator wants data the gauge must be retrieved from the well, typically with specialty equipment to retrieve and install the gauge. There is a potential for the gauge to fall from the retrieval equipment and go to the bottom of the well. Also, the gauge may not come out of the side pocket gauge.
Some systems exist where the gauge does not need to be retrieved from a downhole location where the systems do not use downhole cables. These systems may utilize devices deployed with the use of an electric line or slick line downhole to retrieve desired data from the gauge.